


Last year's Halloween wasn't that bad after all

by AnxiousCryptid



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Horror, How Do I Tag, Multi, Not Beta Read, This is for a challenge, abandoned buildings, anyways uhh... slightly based on the movie Silent hill, first time writing BMC please dont judge too hard, i guess?, i will write another chapter if I feel like it, they go to and abandoned and haunted mall on Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCryptid/pseuds/AnxiousCryptid
Summary: The whole squad goes to explore an abandoned mall on Halloween. But little did they know, weird forces are at work there.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Last year's Halloween wasn't that bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Be More Quarantaine fanfic writing challenge on Tumblr, I hope you all enjoy! Comments make my day btw so please let me know what you think :)

Last years Halloween had been eventful, to say at least. That means it could only get better this year, right? That is what Jeremy Heere told himself while dressing up. He would be meeting with Michael and the rest of the squad later that day, to celebrate Halloween in the best yet scariest way possible, according to Rich. They would be breaking into an old, abandoned mall, which was haunted according to some people. Jeremy had his doubts about it, but of course he would still be going. Why they were still dressing up went above Jeremy's head as well, since they weren't going to a party or trick-or-treating, but he guessed it was fun anyway.

Looking in the mirror, Jeremy finished up his make-up. It wasn’t anything fancy, and he knew others would have a better costume than him. He sighed, wetting a piece of toilet paper and rubbing the side of his eye, hoping the eyeliner would come off. He had accidently slipped up a bit and while he knew his friends wouldn’t judge him, he still didn’t want to look like an idiot.

Giving one final look at himself, Jeremy decided he looked decent enough. Dressed in entirely white, even his face, and the iconic red lines through his eyes, he was recognizable as Pennywise. He also had a red balloon tied to his left wrist, to make it all seem a bit cooler. He picked up his phone and slid it in his pocket, along with some cash and a flashlight. And yes, his phone had a flashlight as well, but his battery would die quickly if he used that, and he didn’t want to take any chance.

“Dad I’m leaving!” Jeremy shouted, walking out the front door. This was going to be his best Halloween ever.

They met up at the school entrance. Was that lame? Probably, but they didn’t really care. It was a spot everyone in the group knew, and from there on, Rich would lead them to the mall. Speaking of him, he was late. Everyone else was there already. Jake, dressed as a pirate, was texting someone, probably Rich. Chloe and Brooke had matching make-up and costumes, although Jeremy wasn’t quite sure what they were meant to be. Maybe some kind of scary twin dolls? Jenna was there with them, too, dressed in full gothic attire. Black make-up, ripped jeans with chains hanging on them, and even her hair was black. Jeremy wondered if she had dyed it specifically for tonight. Michael was standing next to Jeremy, dressed as a zombie. But not just your normal kind of zombie, no, Michael had somehow fabricated a look that was exactly like the zombies in Apocalypse of the Damned. And then there was Christine. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was tied together with red ribbons and she was wearing a white dress that reached until her knees. On top of that, she was wearing a big, red cloak, tied together with the same red ribbons as her hair. When she turned around, the cloak followed her movements, making it seem like she was floating in the dull light from the street lantern. Her face was covered in fake blood and injuries, and when she noticed that Jeremy had joined the group, she ran towards him.

“Hey,” she said, smiling, throwing her arms around Jeremy. “You look amazing.”

Jeremy pulled her a bit closer. “Not as amazing as you. Although I don’t quite understand what you are supposed to be…”

“I’m a medieval horror queen!” Christine laughed. “But yes, I must admit, it isn’t the best. But I had no idea what to dress up as, especially not after last year, so I just threw something together. And I really liked doing the make-up, I used the same techniques as professional stage make-up artists, isn’t that cool?” Jeremy just smiled at her, kissing her nose. “Sounds amazing, Christine.”

Jake looked up from his phone. “Rich isn’t responding. I sure hope he is still coming because otherwise that asshole can catch some hands, ditching us all, huh?” But is was said with a laugh, and a bit of concern as well.

“Don’t worry Jake, Rich can take care of himself.” Michael said, but he also sounded concerned.

“’Sup assholes.” A voice sounded from behind a tree. “I’m sorry I’m late, had to deal with my father. He didn’t want me to go out with you all, but…” Rich shrugged as he stepped into view, towards the rest of the group. “He can’t decide that, now can he?” Rich was dressed entirely in green, even his face was painted green. His shirt had a weird kind of shape and… oh. It was a weed leaf. Rich seriously dressed up as a weed leaf.

Michael side-eyed his boyfriend. “I thought you were joking about the weed costume.” He said, slinging an arm around the smaller boy.

“I never joke about weed. Now listen. I know last years Halloween was…” He hesitated, glancing at Jake. “Not ideal, but this year, I’m going to make sure we have a great time, alright? We are gonna have a good time. So we all know the plan, right? Go to the haunted, abandoned mall, break in, look around, and have fun!” Rich’s eyes had a dangerous light in them, like he was daring everyone. Dare to say no, dare to chicken out. Even though they had discussed this beforehand, you could feel the hesitation in the group now that is was so close.

“I’m in.” Jake said immediately, followed by Michael’s “Me too.” Chloe and Brooke exchanged a quick glance, before grabbing each others hands. “Only if we stick together at all times.” Brooke said, and Jenna nodded. Rich turned around to look at Christine and Jeremy. “So? What do you think?”

Christine squeezed Jeremy’s hand. “Of course we will go, Rich, it sounds amazing, right, Jeremy?” She looked at Jeremy expectantly.

Jeremy nodded. “Let’s go.” Everyone else nodded. Then Jenna spoke up. “How will we get there?”

Rich smiled. “I have a car, and Jake has a car. We have 8 people, so that fits. Jake can follow me while driving, because I know the way. Deal?” Everyone mumbled an agreement and soon it was settled that Christine, Jeremy and Michael would ride with Rich, and Jenna, Brooke and Chloe would ride with Jake. They quickly said goodbye to each other and got on the road.

The ride to the old mall was pretty silent. Rich was focused on the road, with Michael riding shotgun. There was no music playing and Jeremy felt himself getting nervous. He didn’t believe in ghosts and haunted places, but last year he also didn’t believe in supercomputers in someone’s brain, and they all knew how that turned out. 

When they reached the mall, Jeremy was seriously nervous, but he figured the others would be feeling like that too, so he didn't mention it. After all, they would be breaking into an old building, and that wasn't your typical evening programme. "What if the cops catch us?" He asked when the group was all together in the parking lot of the old mall. "I don't think this is exactly legal." 

Rich laughed. "They won't catch us. They'll be busy with parties and kids in the city and the real city mall. They won't have time to worry about us." 

That seemed legit enough, and Jeremy relaxed a bit. He got out his flashlight, like several others in the groups as well. Brooke and Chloe were still holding hands, clearly anxious. "Is it really haunted?" Chloe asked with big eyes.

Jenna turned towards them and put an arm around both of the girls, smiling brightly.. "Oh definitely. The souls of the death come here to party and scare little girls away." 

"Don't tease them like that Jenna." Christine scolded. "Of course it isn't really haunted, ghosts don't exist." But she didn't sound so sure.

"Okay let's go!" Rich said, picking up his big flashlight and turning it on. "I know how to get inside here."

They followed Rich to a back entrance, where he ripped away a rotten piece of wood, big enough to step through. He looked inside, only seeing darkness. "Follow me." He walked inside.

The mall itself wasn't that spectacular. A few clothing stores, a convenience store, two cafeterias next to each other, clearly old rival companies, and some other stores, which were so trashed and old they couldn't make out what the stores had possibly been used for. Everything had a big pile of dust over it, and windows and walls were wrecked in some places. All and all, the entire mall looked like there hadn't been a single living soul in at least 20 years.

“How do you even know this place?” Michael asked, slipping his hand in Rich’s. “It looks like no one has come here for years.”

Rich took a few more steps before turning around to the rest of the group. Chloe, Brooke and Jenna stood pressed together, probably because they were secretly scared. Jeremy and Christine were holding hands, and Jeremy kept glancing over his shoulder. Jake looked relaxed, but Rich knew him well enough to know that he wasn’t. “My brother used to hang out with his friends here, smoke weed, you know it.” He glanced around the group. “Okay so, stick together, I’m not sure if all of this mall is… safe.” 

“What do you mean by not safe?” Brooke said, voice cracking slightly. “Do you mean…” She hesitated. “Ghosts?” 

Christine sighed. “I already said, ghosts don’t exist, Brooke. Rich probably means that he isn’t sure if all the walls or floors are stable.”

Rich grinned. “Oh yeah, that is totally what I meant. Come on now, follow me.” He started walking and the rest of the group followed him. Then Brooke stopped. “What is that?” She asked, pointing at a wall. “You said no one would be here.”

Everyone turned to look at the wall. It seemed like a purple-pink light was coming from behind the wall, or maybe from inside it. It was pulsing, and also very faint, but it was definitely there. “I… I don’t know.” Rich said, and for the first time he didn’t sound so sure of himself. “Maybe we should move on?” 

“It’s probably nothing, let’s move on.” Christine said, grabbing Brooke’s hand as well now. “We will be fine.”

They kept walking, but everyone was on edge now. The pink light seemed to follow them, maybe even multiply, but it kept a distance, and it still wasn’t bright. “Look,” Rich whispered. “It seems to be coming from there.” In front of them, there was an old cafetaria, with pink-red stools and bars. An old jukebox was standing in a corner, but it looked like it could never play music ever again. From behind the bar, the pink light shined, brighter than anywhere else. “Let’s investigate it.” Rich said, trying to sound confident. 

Jeremy swallowed. “Let’s not?” He offered, trying to grab Rich’s arm. But the smaller boy had already taken a step forward, into the cafetaria, and the rest followed reluctantly. As soon as they all entered the room, the light seemed to explode. Surrounded by pink, the world seemed to fade, disappear, and reappear, in just a second. Then it was gone, and they were all standing in the cafetaria. No more light, no more pink, just them in a 60s themed dinner. Brooke was holding on to both Chloe and Jenna, looking like she could start crying every moment. Jake was standing next to Rich and Michael, who all seemed nervous. Jeremy and Christine were still holding hands, Jeremy slightly shaking. “I’m sorry, but I can’t be the only one who just saw the light explode.” He said, voice a whisper. It seemed inappropriate to talk any louder.

“Everyone okay?” Jake asked, glancing around the group. When everyone nodded or mumbled an agreement, he said: “Let’s leave.” Even though they had just come here, he didn’t want to stay any longer. And based on how the others were acting, everyone thought like that. Rich nodded. “Alright. Let’s get out of here. This place is… freaky.” The others nodded, turning to leave, when they heard a siren. They all looked around, scared and shaken up, looking for where that noise might be coming from. 

“W-what is that?” Brooke asked, now crying. “Are there other people here?” Chloe wrapped her arms around Brooke and Jenna rubbed her back. “It’s probably an old security system, Brooke, don’t worry. But let’s get out of here.”

They started walking, Rich in front of the group, with Michael and Jake, then Chloe and Jenna with Brooke in between them, and Christine and Jeremy behind them. The siren had stopped now, but their nerves hadn’t. The mall also somehow felt different. For one, the pink light was gone, and the shadows felt darker. Christine wrapped her cloak around her. “Is it just me, or is it colder?” Jeremy slung an arm her, rubbing her shoulder. “I feel it too” He said.

“Can we just go now?” Brooke whined. “I wanna go home...”

Rich turned around to look at her. “We are almost at the exit, don’t worry, we are safe.” After a few mores steps, they were back at where Rich had ripped the rotten wood away to enter the mall. Only there wasn’t a hole now, but a solid wall. “What the…” Rich started.

Jake grabbed his arm. “Maybe this is the wrong wall?” He said, trying to calm the rest of the group down. 

“I’m sure it was here,” Rich said, frowning.”Right next to the shoe store, remember?” They looked to the left, and indeed, there was the shoe store they saw on their way in. 

Brooke shuffled closer to Chloe and said: “We are never getting out of here," and at the same time Michael said, “So this place _is_ haunted.”

And then a voice spoke. “That is right, young man. It was foolish of you to come. Now, you are never leaving, because you are in my world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my tumblr @0325-4419


End file.
